Der Ruthledge-Diamant
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: Den Ruthledge-Diamanten zu bewachen sollte eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem sein, oder? Oder doch? Der Chef – Ironside Season 1, 1967
1. Chapter 1

**Der Ruthledge-Diamant**

Den Ruthledge-Diamanten zu bewachen

sollte eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem sein, oder?

Oder doch?

Der Chef – Ironside Season 1, 1967

**Samstag**

Der Ballsaal von Ruthledge Mansion war festlich erleuchtet. Die Kerzenleuchter waren natürlich elektrifiziert, aber alles andere schien in ein anderes Jahrhundert zu gehören. Auf den langen, mit feinstem Leinen bedeckten Festtafeln waren erlesene Speisen höchst appetitlich angerichtet. Selbstverständlich entsprachen die edlen Weine dem Geschmack der mehrheitlich älteren, distinguierten Herren.

Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, hatte sich heute hier eingefunden. Frau Cynthia Ruthledge, geboren 1875 und folglich 92 Jahre alt, gab nicht mehr oft einen Ball. Aber wenn sie es tat, so wirkte das wie eine Zeitreise siebzig Jahre zurück: Zurück in eine Zeit, da die Damen keine andere Pflicht hatten, als schön und charmant zu sein, und da die Herren noch Gentlemen waren.

Heute war der fünfundzwanzigste Geburtstag von Cynthias Enkelin Belinda, und der wurde gefeiert wie fünfundzwanzigste Geburtstage seit 1900 gefeiert wurden, seit Cynthias eigenem fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag.

An einem Tisch in einer Ecke des Ballsaals sassen Frau DeWitte und Frau Rehnquist, beide in den Siebzigern, und genossen das Fest.  
Frau DeWitte nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Sherryglas. Zum x-ten Mal warf sie einen Blick auf Belinda und ihren mysteriösen Begleiter. Belinda sah superb aus in ihrem goldenen Kleid und den goldenen Pumps. Der berühmte Ruthledge-Diamant glitzerte herrlich an ihrem Hals und schien genau dorthin zu gehören.  
Aber Frau DeWitte wusste es besser. Sie stellte ihr Glas ab und wandte sich an Frau Rehnquist: „Cynthia wird entzückt sein, dass Belinda anscheinend aus ihren Unarten herausgewachsen ist. Das letzte Mal, als ich sie sah, trug sie einen Poncho in _Orange_ und _Grün_, und sie war in Begleitung eines _Hippies_!"

Frau Rehnquist, welche es gewohnt war, ihren tauben Gemahl anzuschreien, antwortete, gut hörbar durch den ganzen Saal: „Zumindest scheint sie inzwischen einen passenden jungen Kavalier gefunden zu haben."

Herr Rehnquist, der gegenüber sass, war froh, dass er für einmal nicht vorgeben musste, zuzuhören oder gar etwas zu verstehen. Der Anblick des jungen Mannes an Belindas Seite liess angenehme Erinnerungen in ihm aufsteigen: Ganz ähnlich wie er selber in diesem Alter war er gross und schlank, hatte einen sauberen Seitenscheitel, ein ernstes, kantiges Gesicht und untadelige Manieren. Und der Junge hatte Militärdienst geleistet, wie er als Offizier, das sah man an seiner Haltung. Merkwürdigerweise sah es aus, als sei er erst kürzlich noch gewachsen. Er musste mindestens Mitte zwanzig sein, und in diesem Alter wuchsen die Leute doch nicht mehr, oder? Aber seine Hosen waren definitiv ein bisschen zu kurz, oder nicht?

„Niemand scheint ihn zu kennen. Wo kommt er denn her?" wunderte sich Frau DeWitte.

"Das weiss ich auch nicht – aber die zwei geben ein wunderschönes Paar ab!" rief Frau Rehnquist mit ihrer dröhnenden Stimme.

Kaum wahrnehmbar zuckte der besagte junge Mann zusammen bei diesen Worten.

* * *

**Drei Tage vorher**

Chef Ironside war schlechter Laune. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber diesmal kannte Ed Brown die Ursache seines Unmuts: Eve war mit ihren Eltern auf Reisen, in Paris oder St. Tropez oder Venedig.  
Eve war sozusagen Ironsides Antidepressivum, sein Stimulierungsmittel und seine Muse in Personalunion, und nun litt er unter Entzugserscheinungen. Das taten sie alle.

Und dann war da dieser unmögliche Auftrag: Den Ruthledge-Diamanten an den Festlichkeiten zu Belinda Ruthledges fünfundzwanzigstem Geburtstag zu bewachen. Ironside hatte nicht nein sagen können. Schliesslich war Cynthia Ruthledge die Patin seiner Mutter gewesen. Und überhaupt sagte man nicht nein zu Frau Ruthledge, nicht einmal, wenn man Robert T. Ironside hiess.  
Aber wenn man Robert T. Ironside hiess, so hatte man die Möglichkeit, unangenehme Verpflichtungen an seine Untergebenen zu delegieren. Und genau das tat der Chef: Er beauftragte seinen Assistenten mit dem Auftrag.

„Die Versicherungspolice gibt als Wert des Diamanten 370'000 Dollar an. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist es vermutlich sehr viel mehr", erinnerte er Ed.

Dem Sergeant gefiel das nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste genau, dass er sich total deplatziert vorkommen würde – ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Samstag eigentlich sein erster freier Abend seit Wochen hätte sein sollen.

„Ach komm, alles, was du tun musst, ist, eine hübsche junge Dame auszuführen. Hättest du nicht genau das sowieso getan, wenn du einen freien Abend gehabt hättest?" schnauzte ihn der Chef an.

Ed dachte, dass es vermutlich anders herum sein würde: Dass die junge Dame _ihn an_führen würde…

„Aber die Ruthledges…", jammerte er, „… wird mein bester schwarzer Anzug genügen?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Geh und miete einen Smoking, wenn du dir nicht leisten kannst, einen zu kaufen!"

Ed wusste genau, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich dem Chef zu widersetzen, deshalb kapitulierte er und befolgte Ironsides Rat.  
Er musste zugeben, dass der Smoking wirklich elegant aussah. Das einzige Problem war, dass jene Hosen, die ihm nicht über die Hüften rutschten, zu kurz waren für seine langen Beine. Aber sie würden genügen müssen, da es einfach keine in passender Grösse gab. Die Leute würden ja wohl eher zu seinen eins-achtundachzig aufschauen als hinunter auf seine Schuhe, an deren Oberkante drei Zentimeter eindeutig nicht so elegante Socken zu sehen waren. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Am Freitag hatte Ed Belinda Ruthledge getroffen, Mrs. Ruthledges Enkeltochter. Sie war in der Tat eine schöne junge Frau: Wohlgeformt, sexy, mit einem perfekt ovalen Gesicht, langem blondem Haar und grossen blauen Augen.  
Aber Ed, der sonst hübsche Mädchen durchaus zu schätzen wusste, fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Es war nicht nur, weil sie eine Ruthledge war. Eve Whitfield war ja auch ein Mitglied einer Millionärsfamilie. Aber um Belinda war etwas, was er nicht gleich benennen konnte: War es Langeweile, oder vielleicht eher Überdruss, was er in ihren Augen sah?

Gerade jetzt hatte er jedoch keine Zeit für Spekulationen. Sie zeigte ihm die Räume der Villa, in denen die Festlichkeiten stattfinden würden. Er musste ja vorbereitet sein für einen möglichen Raub, also musste er die Lokalität kennen.

„Um unverdächtig zu sein, werden Sie meinen Freund spielen", bestimmte Belinda.

Ed hatte das mehr oder weniger erwartet, aber es passte ihm trotzdem nicht. Nicht nur, dass er seine Freundinnen gern selber aussuchte. Es war mehr: Irgendwie ein unbehagliches Gefühl, wie der Geruch von Scherereien…

* * *

Zurück im Büro sagte er das dem Chef. „Sir, ich mache mir Sorgen. Irgendetwas stimmt einfach nicht. Können Sie nicht selber hingehen, oder wenigstens Mark mit mir hinschicken?"

„Komm mir nicht mit solchem Quatsch. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ein Detective Sergeant Hilfe braucht, um eine verflixte _Halskette_ zu bewachen? Und erst _mein_ Sergeant?! – Und überhaupt bist du nur dort, weil eine nette 92-jährige Dame Angst vor Gespenstern hat."

* * *

**Wieder Samstag**

Und so kam es, dass Sergeant Ed Brown in einem gemieteten Smoking mit zu kurzen Hosen neben einer wunderschönen Frau in einem Ballsaal stand und sich wünschte, er wäre am anderen Ende der Welt.  
Dabei hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen. Belinda war sehr nett zu ihm. Wiederholt ruhten ihre Augen länger als nötig auf seinem Gesicht. Wenn niemand hinschaute (als ob je niemand hingeschaut hätte), so strich ihr Arm leicht über seinen, oder ihre Hüfte berührte seine, oder ihre Hand blieb für eine Sekunde auf seinem Rücken liegen.  
Ed bemühte sich sehr, jeglichen direkten Kontakt zu vermeiden, aber ohne Erfolg.

Dann verblüffte sie ihn, indem sie flüsterte: „Ich habe immer von einem Mann wie dir geträumt."

Ed war klar, dass er sich von Rechts wegen hätte geschmeichelt fühlen sollen. Aber das unbehagliche Gefühl verstärkte sich mit jeder Minute, und der Geruch von Zoff wurde unerträglich.

Und dann gingen die Lichter aus.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed reagierte augenblicklich.  
Sanft, aber bestimmt und sehr rasch zog er Belinda weg von ihrem exponierten Standort gegen eine Ecke, in der niemand stand und wo er sie wenn nötig besser beschützen konnte. Die drei Schritte dorthin hatte er als offenen Raum in Erinnerung. Trotzdem trat er auf irgendjemandes Zehen – Zehen, die definitiv vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht dort gewesen waren.

Nach dem ersten Schock begann Belinda zu schreien. In all dem Aufruhr um sie herum versuchte Ed, sie zu beschwichtigen: „Belinda, beruhigen Sie sich, ich bin es doch, Sergeant Brown. Ich bin hier, um Sie zu beschützen. Ihnen wird nichts passieren!"

Als Resultat seiner Bemühungen schien sie nur noch mehr in Panik zu geraten. Sie wandte sie sich gegen ihn und begann, auf ihn einzutreten und ihn zu kratzen. Er brauchte all seine Kraft, um sie zurückzuhalten, ohne ihr weh zu tun oder sie weiter aufzuregen.

Dann gingen die Lichter so plötzlich wieder an wie sie ausgegangen waren.

Belinda sah, gelinde gesagt, verwirrt aus. Eds erster Blick fiel auf ihr Dekolleté – der Diamant war immer noch da. Dann führte er das erschütterte Mädchen behutsam in die Küche. Sie sollte jetzt nicht den Blicken der tadelsüchtigen Gäste ihrer Grossmutter ausgesetzt sein.

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Kaffee?" fragte er mitfühlend.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte sich selbst einen doppelten Bourbon ein.  
Nachdem sie diesen mit ein paar Schlucken geleert hatte, füllte sie nach.  
Inzwischen presste Ed sein Taschentuch auf den tiefsten seiner Kratzer im Bestreben, seine gemietete Anzugjacke vor dem Verschmiertwerden zu bewahren. Für das Hemd war es allerdings schon zu spät.

Erst jetzt sah Belinda das Blut an seinem Hals. „Ums Himmels Willen, habe _ich_ das getan?"

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es ist nichts. Sie waren natürlich sehr aufgeregt."

"Das tut mir furchtbar leid!" rief sie aus und füllte ein zweites Glas grosszügig aus der Flasche in ihrer rechten Hand.

Ed dankte ihr, aber er trank nicht. Ironside würde ihm den Kopf abreissen, wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte und er im Dienst getrunken hätte.

Durch die Tür, die zum Garten führte, spähte der alte Gärtner und Hausangestellte in die Küche. Ed hielt ihn zurück. „Wissen Sie, was passiert ist? War es ein Kurzschluss?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Die Hauptsicherung war draussen. Ich habe sie einfach wieder hineingeschraubt und die Lichter gingen wieder an."

Jetzt öffnete sich die andere Tür, jene zum grossen Saal, wo die meisten Gäste herumsassen oder -standen. Ihre Gespräche waren jetzt wesentlich lauter und erregter als vor dem Unterbruch.

Cynthias Gesellschafterin kam herein, froh, Belinda unversehrt vorzufinden.  
„Bitte, mein liebes Kind, kommen Sie sofort zu Ihrer Grossmutter. Sie ist besorgt, weil sie Sie nirgends finden konnte!"

Gehorsam ging Belinda zurück in den Saal, wo die alte Dame sass.  
Ed blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mitzugehen – schliesslich war er für sie verantwortlich. Seine Kratzer waren ihm oberpeinlich. Sie hatten bereits aufgehört zu bluten, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sie zu verbergen. Innerlich seufzend betrat er den Saal wieder.

Cynthia Ruthledge war offensichtlich erleichtert, ihre Enkelin – und den Diamanten – wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Aber kein Zwinkern ihrer kleinen Augen, keine Bewegung in ihrem faltigen Gesicht verriet ihre Gefühle gegenüber Sergeant Brown. Hingegen fühlte Ed in seinem Rücken die stechenden Blicke von Frau DeWitte, Frau Rehnquist und all den anderen entsetzten Gästen, und er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen: Dass er die Dunkelheit ausgenützt hatte, um Hand an ein wehrloses junges Mädchen zu legen, das aber glücklicherweise im Stande gewesen war, sich selber zu verteidigen…

Es war grauenvoll.

Natürlich sagte niemand ein einziges Wort.

Belinda spürte seine Betretenheit. „Ich hol dir deinen Drink", murmelte sie und bewegte sich in Richtung Küche.

Ganz seinem Auftrag gemäss wollte Ed ihr folgen, aber Frau Ruthledge hielt ihn zurück. Mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme sagte sie: „Seien Sie auf der Hut, junger Mann!"

Da er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten konnte, wusste Ed nicht, wie er ihre Worte verstehen sollte. Drohte sie ihm, er solle die Finger von ihrer Enkelin lassen? Wollte sie ihn auf seinen rechtmässigen Platz verweisen?

Bevor er zu einem Schluss kam, war Belinda zurück mit den zwei Gläsern.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber es ist mir nicht erlaubt, im Dienst zu trinken." Mehr denn je brauchte er einen klaren Kopf.

Offensichtlich im Bestreben, dem bedauernswerten Sergeant aus seinem Elend zu helfen, nahm Belinda seine Hand. „Komm, gehen wir in den Garten, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen!"  
Ed war mehr als dankbar für diesen Vorschlag.

Die kühle Nachtluft tat seinem heissen Kopf wohl.

Der Angriff kam aus heiterem Himmel. Jemand sprang auf seinen Rücken, die Faust eines zweiten Mannes traf seinen Magen. Im Prinzip wusste sich Ed seiner Haut zu wehren, aber mit zwei Angreifern gleichzeitig hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun. Bald rollte er mit einem der beiden in einer Blumenrabatte herum – es fühlte sich an wie Rosen – während der andere gegen seine Schienbeine trat, um ihn zu stoppen. Belinda schrie wiederum.

Zwischen ihren Schreien hörte Ed ein anderes Geräusch: Das Quietschen von Rädern! Er kannte den Ton genau. Ironside hatte Mark wiederholt ermahnt, die Räder seines Rollstuhls zu ölen, aber wie Ed selber war Mark immer mit anderem beschäftigt gewesen.

Dann war da Belindas Stimme: „Jimmy, es kommt jemand – nimm es und verschwinde, es gibt keine dritte Chance!"

Im selben Moment leuchtete eine starke Taschenlampe auf. Aus dem Blumenbeet sah Ed eine Pistole, gerichtet auf Belinda und den Mann, den sie Jimmy genannt hatte… und in ihrer Hand, ausgestreckt gegen Jimmy, wie ein Standbild in einem Film… den Ruthledge-Diamanten!  
Augenblicklich war Ed auf den Füssen. In einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung nahm er das Collier aus Belindas Hand und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. „Danke, Mark!" keuchte er.

Jemand drückte auf einen Schalter und der ganze Garten wurde hell erleuchtet. Ironside hielt seinen immer noch quietschenden Rollstuhl an und warf seinem ramponierten Sergeant einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Sein Smoking war in Fetzen. „Habe ich dich nicht hierher geschickt, um eine junge Dame und ihren Schmuck an einem Fest zu bewachen? Es sieht nicht gerade danach aus als ob du meinen Auftrag ausgeführt hättest, oder?"

Für einen Moment war Ed sprachlos. Dann dämmerte es ihm, dass der Chef ihn verkohlte – wieder einmal. Mit unbewegter Miene antwortete er: "Irgendwann musste ich mich zwischen dem Schmuck und der Dame entscheiden. Ich beschützte den Diamanten. Weniger Geschrei und Gekratze."

Der Eindringling im Blumenbeet stand auf und begann, zurückzuweichen.

„Lasst die zwei gehen!" befahl der Chef. „Es ist nichts gestohlen worden, oder?"

Mark liess seine Pistole sinken und die zwei Gauner drehten sich sofort um und nahmen Reissaus.

Ed liess Belindas Arm los, nicht aber den Diamanten.

Ironside fragte sie: „Nur so aus Neugier – was waren diese drei Chancen?"

Belinda hatte aufgegeben. Niedergeschlagen erklärte sie: „Die erste war der Stromausfall. Sgt. Brown zog mich weg von dem Platz, wo der Diebstahl hätte stattfinden sollen, und in der Dunkelheit konnte mich Jimmy nicht gleich finden, und dann kam er nicht mehr an das Collier heran. Die zweite war die im Garten, und die dritte wäre das Schlafmittel in Browns Drink gewesen. Wenn er mehr oder weniger zugedröhnt gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn ins Obergeschoss abgeschleppt. Aber er weigerte sich, den Alkohol zu trinken."

„Belinda – Sie sind doch die Erbin des Ruthledge-Vermögens und deshalb auch des Diamanten. Warum der ganze Aufwand, um ihn stehlen zu lassen?"

Auf der Veranda liess sich Cynthia Ruthledge vernehmen: "Weil ich mein Testament noch nicht geändert habe, in welchem ich die Hälfte meines Vermögens dem Polizeiwitwen- und Waisen-Fonds und die andere Hälfte dem städtischen Tierheim vermache. Und so wird es auch bleiben, bis ich davon überzeugt bin, dass meine Enkelin es verdient. Heute hat sie mich nicht überzeugt."

Ausnahmsweise fehlten Ironside die Worte. „Das muss ein furchtbarer Schock für dich sein, Cynthia!" sagte er, einfach, weil ihm nichts Gescheiteres in den Sinn kam.

"Mein lieber Robert, ich kenne meine Enkelin zur Genüge. Ich wollte ihre Loyalität testen. Aber ich konnte dafür nicht gut den Ruthledge-Diamanten auf's Spiel setzen, oder? Darum bat ich dich um Hilfe, und du hast deinen äusserst tüchtigen Assistenten geschickt. Ich bin sehr dankbar. Und ich bin sicher, dass sich meine Versicherung gern der Rechnung für Sgt. Browns gemieteten Anzug annehmen wird!"

An einem Fenster aber, fast unsichtbar, stand Herr Rehnquist und flüsterte wehmütig hinter der abziehenden Gruppe her: „Leb wohl, mein Junge, und gib Acht, wen du heiratest!"

* * *

Zurück im Büro schlug Ironside seinem Sergeant so kräftig auf die Schultern, dass dieser zusammenzuckte.  
„Gut, mein Freund, du hattest von Anfang an Recht mit deiner Vermutung, dass mit Belinda Ruthledge etwas faul sei, und ich bin froh, dass ich dir glaubte – was ich übrigens tat, auch wenn du nicht glaubtest, dass ich dir glaubte. Erklär uns: Auf was für Beobachtungen und was für logischen Folgerungen basierte diese Vermutung?"

Ed wand sich. „Ähm, also, nun ja. Beobachtungen. Folgerungen. Also... ich fürchte, ich hatte wohl einfach etwas gegen ihr Parfüm!"


End file.
